As Long as You're Mine
by amskie
Summary: Tachel is a young woman who works for Shinra. She is just as good as the men and other few women that are Shinra's turks, only Shinra seems to think that she needs to be the one to run all the errands and get him his coffee. But one day everything changes when someone Tachel knew as a little girl comes back into her life. Emotions run high and secrets come out.
1. Chapter 1

**As long as you're mine**

Chapter 1

Tachel sat at her window looking out upon the land that she called home. Healin, not the prettiest of places but it was where she worked. She had found a job working for Rufus Shinra as one of his body guards, the Turks. Unfortunately she was still in training meaning she wasn't allowed to actually guard Shinra. She didn't see why she had to go through training, she had learned from her father how to sword fight at an early age. Then at age fifteen her father taught her how to use a gun. She had mastered both of these and all of the techniques that went with them. But according to Shinra she still needed more practice, and she wasn't about to argue with her boss. There was a knock on Tachel's door.

"Come in." Tachel said. Shinra entered her room. He was in a wheel chair now seeing as the stigmatism had gotten to him. He seemed to be deteriorating fast but that didn't stop him from working.

"Tachel I need you to go to the market and pick up a few things for the staff, can you do that?" Shinra asked assuming Tachel was available to do so.

"Sure I have nothing better to do anyways." Tachel answered although she could think of lots things that she would rather be doing. Shinra thanked her and left her alone in her room. Tachel went to her closet and pulled out her shoes and slipped them on. She grabbed her bag and her sword as she walked out the door she made sure that Reno wasn't around. When she thought the coast was clear she decided to leave. As she turned a corner to go down the hallway just before the one leading to the door she saw Reno talking to Rude. She turned to go back the other, she would rather go the long way then have to talk to Reno. She started to walk away but was stopped by the sound of Reno's voice.

"Hey! Wait up Tachel!" Tachel stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly. Once Reno had said goodbye to Rude he jogged over to her.

"Hey Tachel where ya going?" Reno asked as he walked next to her.

"Oh just running some errands for Shinra." Tachel said. She looked annoyed at Reno for the fact that he always found out where she was going somehow. Reno had been Crushing on Tachel since the first day she came to work for Shinra. He never stopped bothering her and he never let her go out on her own, she hoped this time would be different.

"Hey I'm sorry I can't come with you today but Shinra needs me here, some important guest is coming to see him and he wants to make sure everything goes as planned." Reno said to Tachel.

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure I'll manage. Bye Reno." Tachel said as she walked out the door leaving Reno inside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters there in. I do however own Tachel. She is a character from my own imagination and I wish to keep her that way. Unless by some miracle I am able to think of my own book with my own characters and it somehow gets published then Tachel may be used for other's fanfics. I hope you enjoy my little story seeing as I very much like writing it. Please read and review. Thanks!

This story is rated M: Contains language and mature sexual content. Not suitable for children under 16 years or age.

Chapter 2

Tachel raced back to the base on her motorcycle. Shinra was going to kill her if she was late for practice again. When she reached the base she noticed that there were motorcycles where she needed to park. She stopped suddenly and turned off her motorcycle. She realized that she had never seen these motorcycles before and wondered if something was wrong. It was way past the time that had been scheduled for Shinra's guest so why were their motorcycles parked in her spot?! Tachel was a little bit frustrated with whoever had parked there. She had claimed that spot and had made sure that everyone knew it. It was then that it hit here, maybe it was someone who didn't belong here, and maybe they were an enemy of Shinra. Tachel hoped of her motorcycle and in the process of doing so knocked over the basket of groceries that she had picked up for Shinra.

"Damn it!" Tachel Said under her breath.

"I will come back and pick up in a few." She said to herself as she raced to the stairs and ran up them. She kicked the door open and was shocked at what she saw. She gathered her composure after seeing her employer on the ground blood surrounding his body. There were three silver haired men standing around him and they looked up at her puzzled. Tachel shook her head and began to speak, anger in her voice.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?! What have you done to Mr. Shinra?!" She yelled at the three men.

"Well what do we have here? You never told us that there was another girl besides Elena. This one's a pretty one too." Said the man with the shoulder length silver hair he then looked at the other two men and smiled evilly. Shinra leant up on his good arm and gasped for breath.

"Run Tachel, Run!" He yelled at Tachel. She quickly obeyed seeing as there were three of them and one of her. Tachel dashed down the stairs and ran for her motorcycle but the men were quicker than she was. Before she could even reach her motorcycle the two men that the one, who seemed to be the leader, had turned to grabbed her from behind and turned her to their leader.

"Now, now it isn't nice to run when meeting someone new, am I correct my dear brothers?" The leader asked. The other two nodded in response the one with the longest hair sniffed at her.

"She smells good, like vanilla and cinnamon." He said in a slightly seductive tone. Tachel cringed at the thought of what that tone could mean.

"Well now what should we do with you?" Said the leader, he pulled her face up to his so that their noses were almost touching.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Tachel yelled at him but he didn't flinch, he didn't even blink.

"Well that's just too bad because you are coming with us anyways." He answered in a smooth cool tone that sounded like he could kill her for yelling at him. The two other men that were apparently the leader's brothers dragged her over to where their motorcycles were. They placed on one of them and their leader got on behind her. He leaned forward and grasped onto the handles of the motorcycle.

"Better hold on tight, we wouldn't want you to die now would we?" He whispered into Tachel's ear and again Tachel shuddered at the seductive tone in the man's voice. The men started up their motorcycles and started to speed away. Tachel could hear Shinra yelling at the men as they took off with Tachel.

"If you hurt her Kadaj I will kill you!" He screamed after them Tachel had never heard him so angry before. But that wasn't what bothered her right now. Right now a question pressed at her mind.

"_He called this man Kadaj, but why? Surly this isn't MY Kadaj. He couldn't be my Kadaj the Kadaj I know is kind, loving and gentile. This Kadaj is Cruel, Dark hearted and cold. No this is defiantly not the Kadaj I know." _Tachel thought to herself but she still couldn't help but wonder if it was him and if he had taken a turn for the worst. she pushed these thoughts out of her head as they raced down the road towards the forbidden city.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank-you guineamania for the great review! You gave me some great advice I will definitely take that advice and try to make it happen.

Chapter 3:

When the group reached the base of Kadaj's gang Tachel was again man-handled as she was taken into the makeshift fort (and home) that the three teenage boys had made out of the rubble from the destroyed city. It looked quite hideous on the outside truth be told. Tachel's eyes widened as they walked through a hidden doorway into what must have been some sort of living and dining room area.

"Wow!" Tachel said under her breath as Yazoo took hold of her arm and pulled her towards a doorway at the other end of the room. His grip was rather tight around Tachel's forearm and only got tighter when she hissed and tried to pull away.

"Ow, that hurts!" Tachel said as Yazoo all but threw her into a cold room with only a small opening for a window

"Enjoy your stay." He said shutting the door behind him. Tachel heard a faint click and she hurried over to the door.

"Damn, it's locked." She said trying to turn the handle to the door. She then heard two voices in raised in disagreement. Tachel knew instantly who it was that was arguing. Yazoo, the eldest of the trio, was yelling at Kadaj, the leader and the youngest of the group.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kadaj?! She's one of our enemies, we can't just let her stay in that room, you know what has to be done! Mother demands it of us." Yazoo yelled so loud that Tachel could hear clearly what had been said from a foot away from the door. Kadaj was not as loud and had more of a timid and shy voice so Tachel had to press her ear firmly against the door to hear what he said.

"I know what mother demands of us Yazoo but I refuse to kill her!" Kadaj said softly but firmly to his older sibling. Yazoo sighed and spoke again but this time he was less harsh.

"And why, pray tell, do you refuse to kill this one?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his long silver hair.

"Because, I feel like I have meet before but that it's been so long I have forgotten who she is." Kadaj said his head lowered and he stared at his feet not knowing what Yazoo was going to say next.

"Fine, if mother says she can stay then she can stay. If she says she can't then _you_ get to kill her yourself. I am staying out of this, it's now between you and mother. I would take the subject to her and ask now if I were you." Yazoo said with another heavy sigh and with that he walked off. Tachel heard Yazoo's boots hit the ground with every stride he took. He was a confident and prideful young man and she Tachel knew to steer clear of him when he was in a bad mood.

Tachel Walked to a corner of the room were a mattress and small blanket lay on the floor. From what she could tell from the supposed window it was dusk and the stars were beginning to come out. Tachel grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. She was bit cold and wished for a cup of steaming hot chocolate at that moment, but knew that her wish would not be granted. She had dressed for warmer weather, back in Healin it was mostly desert and one could get heat exhaustion fast if not wearing the right clothing. One this day she had chosen to black jeans with gold colored tank top and a purple vest to cover what her tank didn't cover of her bra at the back. But now Tachel was cold and the blanket was the only thing in the room to keep her warm. She walked toward the want-to-be window and gazed out. She saw a bright shining star one that she had never seen before and she knew that she must make a wish. So Tachel closed her eyes and whispered quietly to herself.

"Please, if wishes can come true, I wish- My wish is to see the Kadaj I once knew as a little girl, the one that I remember, the one that I love." Tachel concluded her wish and opened her eyes but the star had vanished. Shocked Tachel wondered if it had been her mind playing a trick on her, but she couldn't help but hope that maybe there had been a star there and that maybe it had just dimmed its light a bit. She sighed and walked back to the mattress in the far corner of the room and sat down on it. It wasn't long before Tachel lie down on her side and fell asleep.


End file.
